Many active drug substances must be administered relatively frequently in order to be functional over a longer time period. Therefore controlled release formulations allowing less frequent administration, but still having clinical efficacy over the entire time interval between administrations, are desirable.
This is for example the case for analgesics for treating pain. The pain relieving effect should be effective for the entire interval between individual administrations of the analgesic.